


Hellbent

by WriteMeow2



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-26 19:27:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 14,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriteMeow2/pseuds/WriteMeow2
Summary: Lucifer makes it his mission to find who ended Linda's life. Warning for mpreg in later chapters. Complete!





	1. I

_I own no one in the Lucifer series. Rights and material belong to the FOX network. Kudos and comments are much appreciated!  
_

* * *

Sympathy for the Devil could be heard almost instantaneously upon entering Lux. Only the truly blessed had privy of setting foot into this establishment. It was there Lucifer sat, at the bar, attempting to drown the day's stench with a gin & tonic.

Normally he'd settle on something with a little more bite. Just not tonight. Mazikeen behind said-bar polishing tumbler glasses with an old rag. She eyed Lucifer, as if judgingly. Seemed ever since he and Chloe had become closer sealed the fate of his and Marikeen's once amicable relationship. He signed.

Glancing over at the large pentagram embossed coin contrasted against the mahogany bar top. Finishing the last bit of his drink before returning the cent to its rightful place in the side pocket of his ashen pea coat.

"Thanks love"

He said simply. Breaking out into a crooked smile. Vain effort to break the slight tension between the two. Before sliding a $50 under his glass and alighting from the stool. She just nodded and returned her attention to the glasses. His dark leather Oxfords had barely touched the floor when his phone went off. _Walk with Me in Hell_ cut the silence between them.

"Moringstar"

The voice on the other line had caused Lucifer's heart to skip a beat in pure dread. It was the dying words of Linda Martin. Not only his therapist, but special interest. One that truly understood him and life's daily obstacles.

He had to take a moment to try and snap back into reality before saying anything. Drawing in a breath. The smell of Channel No. 5 occasionally wafting over, bringing him a temporary sense of ease.

"Linda.."

His voice making the name barely audible.

"He.. he stabbed me, Lucifer… I was just leaving the of.."

And with that she was gone. Now he was powerless to control any emotions. All welling up at once. Burying his head in his hands. Phone managing to evade his grasp and plummet to the floor. Maze taking note of this, set the rag aside as well as the tumbler.

Making her way over towards him from behind the bar. Placing a hand on his back. Feeling shoulder blades move up and down with every feeble attempt trying to suppress everything back.

"It's okay.. (she began).. Let it out"


	2. Chapter ll

_Things are getting interesting now 3:D lol_

* * *

The phone's screen had now taken on the resemblance of a spiders web with all the various cracks from its fall to the club floor. Still Lucifer was unperturbed by this fact. Someone had taken her life. And that someone was going to pay dearly.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -   
Nearing noon the LAPD, including Chloe, were at her office. Her body lying next to the contemporary 70's-style tweed sofa on the floor. Her white frilled top stained a cherry red from the blood, a single stab wound to the chest. And left to bleed out. Thick black glasses somehow remained on her face.

"You okay, Lucifer?"

Came a concerned voice from behind proceeded by a light hand to his shoulder. Even though she tried her best to seem like a hard ass and that she didn't care. Chloe couldn't just ignore him, especially at a time like this.

He simply nodded. His mind tracing back to that fateful phone call. If only he could've stopped it somehow.

CSI personnel estimated Linda's time of death to be around 10, maybe 10:15 pm last night. Around the time he had received the call.

"Do you have any idea who could've done this?"

Chloe asks. Trying to control her voice so it didn't seem as assertive. The Devil's eyes travel over towards the body, still not meeting Chloe in hers. He finally choked out:

"Linda called last night. She emphasized *him*.."he stabbed me"..but was gone before I even got a name."

Chloe's expression almost seemed shocked. Bringing a hand to her mouth.

"Oh my God.. Lucifer..I am so sorry"

It nerved him to hear the "benevolent being's" name uttered. The one who damned him to the fiery depths of Hell for all eternity.

"Perhaps it'd be worth bringing some of her patients in for questioning".

Chloe added awhile later. It seemed like a course of action worth looking into. At the very least to do some weeding. She hated to admit it. But there was certainly motive here. Loose lips and mentally unstable were not a good mix.

That first encounter in her office when she broke doctor/patient confidentiality and blurted out the identity of Delilah's flame Grey Cooper.

It would stand within reason why someone would want her silenced. Still it seemed the series of events affected him more than it did her.

She watched inquisitively, noticing Lucifer make his way towards Linda's desk. Brow arched as if he were trying to figure something out. He plucked a single manila folder off the desk top. Chloe's eyes somewhat widened as she briskly walked over towards him.

"Those are confidential files, Lucifer!. What the Hell are you.."

Her voice trailed off as she watched him withdraw a sheet of regular print paper.

A small black & white photo of some 20-something on the sheet as well as some in-sight as to why he was receiving therapy in the first place.

"Hmm interesting.." Lucifer stated. His accent cutting in thick.

"What is it?"

She inquired trying to peer over his shoulder. He signaled to her to turn her back to block their snooping from the others.

"Patient admits to vivid, violent thoughts. Namely involving stabbing. Also admitting to owning a hunting knife.."

The two just exchange glances, then back at the paper.

"Well.. Looks like we'll be paying Mr. Neal Ward a visit"

 


	3. III

_Yay! finally a long chapter! hope you guys like it_

* * *

Thanks in part to some digging they found Ward's place of residence. Chloe eased the police cruiser beside the curb. Giving Lucifer a look before unfastening her seat-belt.

" _ **Please**_ stay put this time"

She sighs as she checks her holster and locks the doors. He chuckles to himself, knowing full and well those orders weren't going to be obeyed.

"Neal Ward..LAPD, open up!"

Chloe barked, accompanied by a few raps at the door. What had answered caught her by surprise. A woman, maybe in her mid fifties with graying hair, stood before her looking very-much concerned. Chloe presumed she was probably Ward's' mother.

"What's this about?"

The woman questioned. Her voice wavering as she tucks a few strands of hair behind her ears. Chloe clears her throat before answering.

"Ma'am I'm Detective Decker with the LAPD..there was a murder committed last night. We have reason to believe your son may be responsible"

Her eyes widen in both horror and disbelief.

"Oh my god, that's awful.. (Chloe nods accordingly)..but my Neal couldn't of done this"

Right away Chloe got a sense of unease. Like a Norman Bates feel. _Was she covering for him_? _Playing off the "innocent son" card_ ?

"Well ma'am.."

"It's _**Ms.**_ Ward" (the woman sharply interjected)

Just as Chloe was about to speak again there was a noise of rustling and what sounded like heavy sighing coming from further back in the house. A pudgy man with an unkempt mop of curly hair and glasses appeared beside "Ms." Ward.

"Mom..what's going on?..'an who the Hell are you?!"

The man asks, looking to his mother, then sneered at Chloe . From the passenger window, Lucifer sensed issue. No sooner was she about to speak again, had the Devil intervened.

"Lucifer I thought I told you to stay **in** the car!"

A shit-eating grin appears on his face.

"Detective you should know me better by now.. now who's this fellow? Ed Gein junior. I presume?"

"Oh my god" Chloe mutters, completely mortified. Bringing a few fingers to her temples.

"Funny thing about Gein, really.. he wasn't as wickedly depraved as first…"

" **LUCIFER** !"

Chloe bellowed. Bringing his ramble of the serial killer to a close. Both mother and son just stood there, dumbfounded.

" Look..if you two are just going to stand here and spout nonsense than we're done here"

Piped Ward. Obviously at her wits end. The door was just about to close when Lucifer slid his foot between it and the frame acting as a wedge.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid you're not "

He stated almost matter-of-factly. The woman brings a hand to her hip, growing more exasperated. Chloe thought it was a good of time as any to just cut to the chase.. once more.

"Listen.. Ms. Ward.. about the murder.. it was renown psychologist Linda Martin whom fell victim"

Suddenly the moods shifted. She was inviting the Detective, even Lucifer into her home. Neither her nor the son seemed as defiant now upon learning of the name.

"Please, call me Clair"

She told Chloe as she ushered her and Lucifer inside. All four took a seat in the dinning area. Decker laid a black & white photo of the psychologist out on the table. Clair gasps slightly.

"Sh..she really helped me"

Muttered Neal. It became evident by his reaction that he was not the man they were looking for. Clair attempting to console her son, rubbed small circles into his back. He then asked to be excused. Sauntered to his room and shut the door.

"Please excuse, Neal.. He tends to be a bit of a loner with his emotions"

Stated Clair. She proceeds to ask if either would like a cup of coffee to which both decline. Chloe gathers the photo and gets to her feet. Next thing Decker knows, she has Lucifer out of the corner of her eye, admiring the knickknacks on the shelving nearby. He had picked up a small, porcelain lamb and it about gave her a heart attack.

"Will you put that down!"

Chloe shrieked. Like scolding a small child. He rolls his eyes and places the object back where it came from. She apologizes to Clair and informs her they'll be in touch if anything new breaks. Before the duo leave- does an important bit now come to light.

"Detective.. Neal was actually part of a therapy group for people dealing with social anxiety. I dunno how much of an asset that is to you"

Lucifer arches a brow and looks over at Chloe as they step outside.

"Oh-ho..more than you know Ms. Ward ..more than you know"


	4. IV

_Poor Lucy isn't feeling well. Muwahaha!_

* * *

It had been a good week or two since the investigation with Neal Ward. Chloe had wanted to hold off looking into the therapy group until dealings with how to handle Dr. Martin's death and subsequent replacement were resolved.

Now seemed like an appropriate amount of time had passed to be able to resume the case. She saw Trixie off to school and proceeded to the mental health establishment. Much to her averse of having Lucifer, yet again, accompanying.

A man in a button-down and khakis simply known as "Dave" greeted the duo upon entering and gave them a brief tour of the building.

"Now this here you'll see is what we call our "aqua therapy" center"

He stated. Directing their attention to a vast space with two hot tubs, a sauna and fairly small lap pool.

Lucifer's face is now plastered with a cheeky grin as he turns to face Chloe.

"Hot tubs, huh?.. does this mean Hot Tub High School is getting a sequel?"

She shoots daggers. The fun and sexy thoughts immediately ceasing. They pass the area and make their way to the therapy group of antisocial misfits. The group being the basis for them coming. But a few minutes out to take an excursion wasn't entirely wasted.

They come face to face with the group's new therapist Dana Adams. A shoulder length brunette with sharp green eyes and suit to match. They exchange introductions and what-have-you before she addresses the room of about 10.

Miss Adams had always been a part of the building in its whole, (as well as antisocial groups). But given Linda's untimely death she was now on-board as a full time therapist rather than her previous on-call only basis title.

"Ladies and gentlemen before we continue with our session… we have Detective Decker and civilian consultant Lucifer with us, today"

It struck Chloe rather odd how she spoke to them, almost as if they were elementary school children. Then again she was reminded these were not the most mentally sound of people.

"Oh miss Adams.. What would you say to a _private_ session..my mind is awfully troubled"

Her cheeks flush a shade of rose and she coyly smiles. Chloe answers this lascivious inquiry with an elbow jab to the ribs.

"Will you knock it off?! we're here for a murder. Not your sexcapades"

She muttered, almost at a growl. As the Devil was left tending to his slightly aching side. Things were finally brought back to the matter at hand.

The first from the group to speak was what was to be assumed a thirty-something man. He seemed nervous, uneasy. Then again, so did the group in its entirety.

"Well..um..umm"

He stuttered. Dana glances over, sympathetic-like.

"Raymond, it's alright. Remember what we practiced"

He gives a sort of nod from where he was seated.

"Well.. Doctor Martin was a big help for me..I..I still deal with social anxiety but it's not as bad now"

"Yeah and I'm the Pope"

Lucifer snorted under his breath. Again, receiving another sharp elbow thrust to his side. He silently mouths "mother fucker" and rubs the spot that received the blow. Apparently tongue in cheek were not his strong suit.

Just as Raymond was about to speak again did Lucifer feel a sudden pang of nausea. It was so foreign he didn't know quite how to react. Initially chalking it up to the lovely rib jabs from earlier.

But when it only intensified is when he was really caught off guard, and Chloe took notice. His whole expression changed.

"Are..are you okay?"

She asks, just the slightest bit of trepidation in her voice. He tried closing his eyes momentarily and hoping it would magically dissipate. The ivory carpeting begged to differ.


	5. V

_Soo. This' probably my least favorite chapter. I don't know why I had such issue writing it. Trying to describe a tone of voice was the most difficult part. I at least hope you guys enjoy it. Happy reading and please review!_

* * *

"What the Hell is wrong with me?!"

Lucifer choked. His voice a mix of fear and perplexity. He wipes at his mouth with the back of his hand. Again Chloe's hand found its way to his back to lend comfort.

"I am so sorry, Dana"

Chloe said to the therapist as she tended to the poor Devil. Lucifer's brows furrowed.

"I'm the one sick here and *you* apologize?!"

" _Uhh_.. Don't start I'm not in the mood"

She huffed. Dana nodded before informing the group the session would have to be cut short. Asking if he was alright while watching as one by one people started filing out. The two left shortly thereafter, winding up back at Lux.

Thankfully the club was fairly desolate with the exception of maybe a handful of clientele. Maze's eyes widened as she saw her ally in such a state.

"Lucifer what happened?!..you look awful"

"Nice to see you too, Mazzie"

He retorts, but purely in jest. She eyes Chloe, not the least bit thrilled with her presence.

"I can take it from here"

Maze remarks bitterly. Making a move to grab Lucifer by the arm. Chloe's eyes narrow, emotions starting to swell. She wanted badly to give the demon a taste of her own medicine but knew it was best to leave well enough alone.

"Well seems my work here is done then"

Chloe counters, restraining to say anything more that could only exacerbate an already tense situation. She throws her hands up and proceeds out the door. He wanted to say something to stop her except the words just wouldn't come out. Only watching on with a shard of guilt.

"So what is this?..you got sick?"

He could feel Maze's eyes burn into him as the two sat at the bar. A glass of ice water by his side. Knowing the imminent conversation about to unfold. He sighs.

"I did… I don't know why. Just occurred without warning"

He tried to look at anything besides her. Nothing was worse than being interrogated by Hell's most decorated torturer. Coupled with the fact he was in no mood for questioning.

"You do know the ramifications of _this_ , right?! You're immortal..Hell, you shouldn't even bleed let alone be getting ill".

Lucifer could feel the vexation mounting. Watching as he swirled a black cocktail straw around and a few tiny ice chunks disperse. Her burning eyes not wavering.

"Something has changed in you, Lucifer.. Whatever _illness_ this is just means you're becoming more like _them.._ like _*her*_ "

That was all it took to set the Devil off. Maze was his second in command, ally, for centuries. But if there was one thing he despised it was making assumptions about him. Especially when it also involved dragging Chloe through the mud.

The straw dropped beside the glass. He slammed his fist down on the mahogany and eyes glowing a menacing red as he turned to face her.

"You know nothing about me!"

His voice bellows. A few heads turn in their direction, anxiously. Maze sat there, speechless. Lucifer trying to calm himself down and take a couple deep breaths before abandoning the bar stool and exiting out the main doors to track down Chloe.

The demon continued to sit. She then closes her eyes. Time coming to a standstill. Opening them to reveal an intimidating tall figure before her. Clad all in black..

"You rang?"

The figure asks in a husky voice and wry smirk. She nods and he then takes a seat in the now empty stool. She takes a deep breath before proceeding.

"It's Lucifer, Amendial..I'm.. I'm worried for him"

The dark angel simply nods. Taking note of the ice water and straw still sitting on the bar top. Condensation forming around the glass. He picks up the straw and places it back in its watery abyss. Giving a low chuckle.

"I figured that's why you summoned me"


	6. VI

Of all the places she could've gone. Lucifer never imagined he would find her sitting at Paddock Bar, alone, knocking back a Jack & Coke.

"My my little miss hypocrite"

He mused to himself barely audible. Her leather bomber jacket clad back and dirty blonde haired ponytail facing him. She hadn't even noticed as the Devil snuck up from behind and planted himself beside her at the bar front.

"That is awfully dark for water there, Detective"

He sarcastically stated. A smirk beginning to creep along his face. She practically jumped from her stool with a start.

Causing some of the drink to wind up on her low-cut white tee. " _Hmm"_ he droned _._ Obviously ogling her now whiskey soaked cleavage. Damn distractions.

"Look at my chest like that again and I'll shove that proverbial pitchfork up your ass"

Immediately the smirk died. As well as what he could've sworn was 50% of his libido. She exasperatedly started attempting to blot her chest with napkins.

At which point Lucifer turned his attention elsewhere as to avoid another _ED_ inducing tongue lashing. Suddenly she sighs.

"What do you want, Lucifer?..if it's to reprimand me for drinking then you know where the doors are".

His heart sank a bit upon hearing that. No longer feeling quite as smug as earlier. He ran a few fingers through his cropped, chestnut brown hair.

"No..no it's not. Just want to apologize for what happened at Lux"

" _huh_ "

Came a response in the form of a noise from her throat as she looked ahead, taking a few swigs from the tall soda glass. At this rate he was ready to start drinking himself..that was until the dreadful pang of nausea made its appearance for round #2.

"Bloody Hell not again"

He mutters peevishly. Driving fingers to the temples of his forehead and shut his eyes briefly. Slowly breathing in and out through his nose. When doing so however does the pungent smell of whiskey suddenly greet his nostrils.

Now his only focus was finding a bathroom. Kneeling by a public toilet, retching his guts out- with explicit graffiti written on the stall walls/door wasn't exactly how he pictured his afternoon going.

"You alright in there, brother?"

Came a stranger's gruff yet irritating voice from outside the stall. The poor Devil was too preoccupied at the moment to even respond. Face flushed. Eyes stinging with tears from the god-awful heaving and sensory overload.

A couple minutes pass in relative silence. Lucifer assuming he was free of the aspiring Hulk Hogan until he hears rapping on the stall door.

He growled under his breath. " _If that wanker doesn't leave me alone he'll be given the Lorena Bobbitt treatment_ ".

"Go away"

He snapped jadedly yet exhausted. Just hoping that there was nothing left to bring back up.

"Lucifer it's me"

A female voice spoke. It was Chloe, her words sounding slightly muffled. Thankfully they were the only two there. Exasperatedly he reaches for the handle and flushes the contents down the bowl. Wearily getting to his feet and unlocking the door.

"What on earth are you doing in the men's bathroom?"

He asks, his usual wit now returning. Heading to the sink he begins splashing cold water on his face in an attempt to feel normal again. During which she uttered something he never thought he'd hear again.

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright"

 


	7. VII

_Probably my favorite chapter yet :D  
_

* * *

She reaches in the back pocket of her dark wash skinnies and peers at her cell for a brief few seconds. Returns it and glances over at Lucifer, face sheen from the tap water.

"Hate to cut this short but Dan just texted. I need to go"

"Nice to know Detective Douche takes top priority.. by the way, has he considered spokesperson for Summers Eve as a next career move if police work doesn't pan out?"

Chloe just rolls her eyes at the sardonic remark. She knew him and Lucifer were never going to see eye to eye. But only made matters worse when the Devil never knew when to shut up.

"I think he's doing just fine where he's at"

She responds tersely. It was obvious to him perhaps he'd crossed that line. In his defense it was oftentimes blurred considering hers and Dan's wishy-washy relationship.

* * *

Another 2 weeks had passed, Linda's case now going on well over a month old without so much as a single lead. Chloe growing more impatient by the stagnancy of the whole thing. Same unfortunately could not be said for poor Lucifer's mysterious malady.

That had recently added another element to the bewilderment. Something as simple as slipping on his slate dress pants had now become a bit of a struggle. Namely with the waist button. Either it was his imagination or he had gained a bit of weight.

"Hmm" he droned. Running a hand over his lower abdomen. An obvious hint of a slight swell. " _Odd_ " he thought. Considering he was quite committed to exercise. Particularly in the bedroom.

"That's the last time I eat out a plus-size model. Obviously got more than my daily requirement of saturated fats".

Back at the station. Chloe poured over files concerning Martin's case. She'd hoped at least something jumped out at her that perhaps she had missed before. Suddenly her cell goes off, breaking her concentration.

"Decker"

On the other end all she could hear was Lucifer's bemoaning. Given the way he was so dramatic with his complaints one would think he was knocking on Death's door.

"What the Hell, Detective?… now I'm getting a fuda. This doesn't bode well in my line of work"

"A what?!"

She knits her brows in confusion. She had a glimpsing thought that maybe he broke into narcotics and stole some confiscated weed from an old drug trafficking case.

"Urban Dictionary, dear. I'm sure you've heard of a fupa. Well this' fat upper di…"

"Okay okay I think I've got the point"

She interjected. Mildly disgusted. Then from out of nowhere something hit her. Forgetting about the case all together.

"Lucifer..the nausea you'd been experiencing. Is it mostly in the mornings?"

There was a brief silence on the other line before he answered.

"Now that you mention it, yes. Bravo Detective"

She rolls her eyes. She knew it was the most absurd notion although considering she worked with someone claiming to be the Devil it almost seemed normal.

"Lucifer I'm almost finished up here but meet me at my place around 5. I have something for you"

"No it isn't *that* kind of something"

She continued with a sigh. What a perv. Before she was to drive home she made a pit stop at a pharmacy in the unsettling area of Skid Row. Scanning the shelves until she found what she was looking for. She made her way up to the counter.

"Oooh I suppose a congratulations is in order"

Chirped the woman behind the register. Chloe simply nodded and kept her attention to the inside of her purse to find her wallet and avoid conversation at all costs. Not that she was trying to be rude. She just didn't want to have to explain herself.

She pulls up to her bungalow-style home. RX bag in hand. It seemed as though Lucifer had been waiting for her as he was already seated at the table when she'd entered. He eyes the bag curiously.

"Well that certainly doesn't look like it was purchased at Victoria's Secret"

He comments cheekily. " _Oh my God_ " she muttered under her breath and retrieved a small box from the bag. Words _Clear Blue_ graced its front. Only adding to the peculiarity.

"Well well.. Seems you and Detective Douche hav.."

"It's for you, Lucifer"

She cuts him off with a sigh. The level of confusion that now adorned his face was indescribable. He lifts a finger as if about to speak but hesitates.

"Detective..dear..as you're more than aware I'm sure. I do not have the..shall I say, necessary equipment for such a task".

"Well the nausea and weight gain tell otherwise…here, just take this into the bathroom. Read the instructions and tell me what it says when you're done".

She explains almost exasperatedly as she hands him the box. As insane as this all was he couldn't deny her points.

Also considering she had experienced this once before. So he supposed if anyone would be able to pick up on the signs it'd be her. He shakes his head.

"This' utter rubbish"

He remarks with a bit of a laugh. Seeing the corner of her mouth perk into somewhat of a smirk as she tried to suppress her laughter. Trudging over to the restroom, he grabs the doorknob and closes the worn door.

Chloe waits. A mix of anticipation, confusion and a bit of anxiety all welling up at once. Lucifer sat on the edge of the covered toilet, fingers running through his hair. Nerves getting the best of him.

Now a waiting game for the small plastic device that sat atop the marbled counter. He checked his phone. The 10 minutes had passed.

He took a deep breath before slowly plucking it up and peering at the results. A bold plus sign knocking the previously drawn breath out of him.

"Soo?"

Chloe asks in an almost singsong voice as she saw him emerge and plop down on the couch. Again running a hand through his hair. Trying to process all this madness.

"Seems there's a scone in the incinerator"


	8. VIII

The two sat in silence for a good while. The test in his grasp. Maybe if he closed his eyes this would all go away? Nope. Blue plus sign still unforgiving as ever. He hears Chloe next to him clear her throat before speaking.

"Forgive me for asking, Lucifer. But…does the mother know?"

She instantly sees the light fade from his face upon hearing the word _mother._ Knowing this went deeper than previously imagined. He wraps the test in tissue before tucking it away in an inside pocket of his suit jacket.

"She doesn't..I don't think she ever will"

He finally said. His voice as though his very core had been stripped away. Chloe knew that tone. It was the same one when Linda was murdered. She shifted a bit closer next to him on the couch. Resting her head ever so lightly on his shoulder.

"Even though she's no longer with us, Lucifer.. She's _still_ a part of you. She's a part of _**both**_ of you".

The corner of the Devil's mouth gave way to a halfhearted smile. Ultimately peering down at his stomach. His hand coming to rest atop it. He then felt the gingerly touch of Chloe's fingers as her hand overlapped his.

* * *

Back at Lux there seemed to be a shift in the air and Maze sensed this. She had about enough of her boss' unusual, slightly aloof behavior. It had been particularly evident within the past month.

"We have to do something.."

She began. A hint of irritation in her voice. Amenadiel nodded without comment as he and the demon sat at the bar front. She continued with a slight sigh.

"He's barely here and it's trickling over and affecting Lux's image"

The dark angel sets his drink of aged Scotch to one side. Periodically glancing up to see the widescreen television behind the bar. His deep voice finally breaking.

"Maybe what Mr. Morningstar needs is a little reminder"

Quite to Lucifer's surprise (seeing as he was almost constantly asked to leave). Chloe was fine with him continuing to stay in her home.

Even with her absent. As she left to pick Trixie up from school. Amenadiel took full advantage of this opportunity. The Devil was alone, no one else around to interfere. Lucifer searched his pocket for the test.

Just for the simple fact to look at it once more and for the reality to sink in that within maybe 7 months time he was soon to become a father. It was all so unreal. He sat. Not yet moved from the small white canvas sofa.

As he began unwrapping the device from its Kleenex cocoon. He soon realized time had slowed to a snails pace. Now directing his attention up and forward.

"My my brother..and what might I owe this lovely visit?"

His voice dripping with blatant sarcasm. Amenadiel on the other hand was not amused. He was not about to watch Mazikeen spiral down with Lux over the Devil's selfish decisions.

"I think you know why, Lucy"

Came a gruff, matter-of-factly response. Lucifer noted his brother's eyes traveling towards his stomach. He sensed this was not going to end amicably.

Seeing as his abilities to pick up on things were ten times stronger than an average mortal. It was no stretch of the imagination that he had undoubtedly been aware of Lucifer's condition for some time. Putting to rest the question of his sudden appearance.

"Ah yes..this you mean?"

He gives a smartass response whilst pointing to the petite swell of his abdomen.

"Yes..it's been brought to my attention that you're expecting"

Suddenly his words are then proceeded by a sardonic slow-clap.

"Way to go, brother. Perhaps you should see about joining the LAPD..what with your masterful Detective skills and what-have-you."

It was obvious the angel was running on a short fuse. Only made worse with Lucifer's unabated sarcasm.

"Because of you and _that_ , Lux is now taking the brunt of your frequent absences. Maze also.."

The Devil didn't seem very bothered with this. In fact, he appeared outright bored by the whole deal.

"Maze is a big girl. She can fend for herself. I haven't abandoned Lux..but will say my child takes top priority before anything else."

Amenadiel wanted so badly to grab him by his shirt collar for his defiance and apparent incurious outlook towards the whole situation.

The only thing that stopped him was the baby. He simply shuts his eyes. Secretly fuming. And with that had disappeared. Followed by the turn of the doorknob. Signaling Chloe's arrival back.


	9. IX

A month later and they were no further ahead than from the point the investigation was launched. Lucifer now upon 10 weeks.

By now the _bump_ was a bit more pronounced. He could still conceal it with dark dress shirts and suit jackets. But knew once week 24 hit that was going to be unfeasible. Already more _lovely_ symptoms had reared their ugly heads.

If he wasn't worn down by fatigue, there was the ever fickle bitch heartburn to contend with. Really, the latter he found to be quite ironic in its own right. He groans a bit, standing in front of the full length mirror of his penthouse above Lux. Glancing down at the slight protrusion of what used to be his stomach.

"Best take a picture to remember what my manhood looks like, thanks to you"

Back at the station Chloe scanned over autopsy photos for what seemed like the thousandth time. Breaking to sip a bit of coffee, then eyes back on the task at hand.

"Detective..since you're looking over photos already. Might you share your expertise?..which one has better lighting?"

No sooner had she looked up from her work to the familiar charismatic voice was she met with a phone screen displaying more of Lucifer than she'd care to see. Her eyes widen.

"Lucifer?!..are you trying to get me fired?! God sakes put that away"

He rolls his eyes and sighs "I'd rather not have my father roped into this. Thank you..by the way, that was only one picture..we have eight more to look over"

This said of course in his usual facetious manner. Chloe proceeds to rub the temples of her forehead. Fearing at any moment the Lieutenant would round the corner. He puts the phone away and she just shakes her head.

"What the Hell was that about?!"

He scoffs at her fastidious inquiry.

"Come now, Detective.. You've seen that handsome Devil once before.."

"Yes…and that "little Devil" should stay in his pants"

She hadn't even considered how the retort came across. Nor had taken into account Lucifer's current hellish hormonal warfare. One minute he's asking for cock critique, next minute he's on the brink of tears.

"A..are you insinuating he's.."small" ?"

Her eyes start to widen and immediately holds up her palms in a hopeful attempt to  
avert a meltdown from happening. Poor emotional bastard.

"Lu..Lucifer, no! I'm not insinuating that at all.. But please, lemme get back to work on this case. I'll talk with you later"

He could tell from the reflection in her voice she was worn down by this investigation. If only there was something he could do to take her mind off it. Just for awhile. To see her smile again.

* * *

Lucifer found himself at Lux. Something that caught his right-hand demon off guard. After the way they'd left things he was doubtful she would help with his request.

"Well look what the cat dragged in"

The demon utters. Her tone almost acidic as he makes his way towards the bar front. Again the patron numbers were sparse. Something that became expected since the Devil's absence.

"And it's wonderful to see you as well, Maze..I have a bit of a favor to ask if I could"

She eyes him warily. As if the very inquiry had angered her to the core. Before taking a seat the Devil's hand had inadvertently traveled to rest over his stomach. Mazikeen makes note of this. Her demeanor seemingly changing instantly.

"Is..is *that* the reason behind your infrequencies?"

It struck him odd. Not only her sudden mood shift but the fact she answered with a counter-question. It was then he realized the placement of his hand. He draws in an uneasy breath, slowly.

"It is, Maze. I'm sure my brother has filled you in.. anyhow, about that favor. Any chance that ultrasound machine is still in Lux's storage?"

 


	10. X

Given the nature of their _real_ identities meant absolutely no medical intervention. Also meaning they were in personal possession of every type of machinery, drug and tool known to man. Living for thousands of years, acquiring ample medical knowledge along the way.

She nods as the corner of her mouth perks a bit into a small smile. Scanning the small group briefly, she asks the patrons to leave. A couple she had to bribe with cash, but eventually it left just the two of them.

Digging the machine out from its dusty dwelling and proceeding to a backroom. One would never know the club also functioned as a smaller, undisclosed medical facility. Inside was a paper-lined exam table.

Cabinets filled with medications. Jars of tongue depressors and cotton balls lined the wall. Maze fires up the machine as Lucifer began unbuttoning his shirt and easing himself onto the table. Turning her back to him briefly to fetch the ultrasound gel.

"Alright, this may be a bit cold"

She forewarns. A cheeky little grin appears on his face.

"Darling. I was the ruler of Hell for centuries. A paltry glob of ultrasound gel is nothing"

"If you insist" she replies. The small smile returning as she was trying not to break down into hysterics. Second the substance made contact with the Devil's bare flesh, he flinched and nearly jolted.

"Bloody Hell, Maze.."

The demon simply chuckled softly and shook her head.

"Hey. Don't say you weren't warned"

As things settled back down she grabbed the transducer. Making a few last minute adjustments to the machine. Lucifer's stomach sheen from the gel. Before he knew it the device was gliding, albeit with slight pressure applied, across his swell .

He lets out a puff of air. Watching as Mazikeen, with look of pure focus, guides the device along till it reaches its destination. Pressing firmly on the spot. She lets out a slight gasp. Almost as in awe. Simultaneously turning the screen so he could see.

"So where is this little bugger?"

He inquires. Noticing the shocked expression rapidly wash over her face. She bites her bottom lip briefly.

"Um Lucifer..what you think _that_ means and what it actually means, are two different things"

" _Pfft.._ utter bollocks"

He counters. The demon simply rolls her eyes and pushes forward. The image displayed on the screen was rather small, grainy and cast in a black/grey hue. However, there was no denying it was indeed a baby. Applying just a slight amount more pressure on the transducer.

"Well I'll be damned.. again"

He utters in obvious wit. Watching on as his tiny unborn child squirmed ever so slightly. The demon smiles and flips a few more switches. Immediately the swishing, personified sounds of the child's heartbeat could be heard.

"Nice and strong. That's what we wanna hear"

States Mazikeen, still with a half smile and later wipes the bit of gel off his abdomen. The heartbeat of his unborn child resonating in his ears, long after the machine was shut off.

It was still a little too early to determine the sex. Since this wasn't your typical clinic, no orders had to be put in place. It was more or less left upon what Maze thought was best (not too excessive or lax). His next _appointment_ was at the 20th week mark.

"This' been lovely an all, dear. But I need to piss like a horse"

Lucifer's eloquent statement dampening the warm fuzzies. Maze had forgotten, in combination with the pregnancy. He had to drink quite a bit of fluid for a successful ultrasound.

"Well..you do that. Oh, and don't forget this"

And hands him the ultrasound printout. Taking care of business and before he was to make his way to his penthouse. Lucifer gave Chloe's a brief visit. She was still gone, working in his favor. Gently laid the image out on the table, and a heartfelt (though he'd never admit to it) note that simply read.

_"Hope this little chap (chapette?)brings that smile back. I've missed it."_


	11. XI

"Be careful, monkey. Don't run in the house"

Cautions Chloe as her 8 year old daughter threw her book bag to the floor. Making a beeline to her room to play with the new American Doll (through guilt and caving) Chloe had bought for her.

"I will mom!"

Was her last words before the child disappeared out of sight. She sighs, setting the car keys on the granite countertop and brushing a few stray blonde strands from her face. Something lying on the kitchen table suddenly catches her attention.

She walks over to it. Eyeing it mildly inquisitive. It looked like an ultrasound printout. It _was_ an ultrasound printout. On the upper right-hand side was his handwritten Post-It. Just as the image had intended a small smile had pulled at the corners of her mouth.

It was bad enough Lucifer found himself occasionally folding his hands to his cryptic "Sky Daddy" as he so "affectionately" dubbed him.

It was a whole other level of unpleasantness to be _praying_ to the porcelain Gods. Had the Devil known he was renouncing 2,000 years as ruler of Hell to just wind up in his own personal one on Earth, he would've never left.

No sooner had he wiped the bit of stray vomit from his lips was he hit with another merciless wave. Leaving him practically begging for death.

His cell goes off in the other room of the lavish penthouse. Clamoring for his attention. However it would have to take a backseat to the wretched attention whore known as morning sickness. Funny though seeing it was mid noon at that point.

When he didn't think there was anything left to bring back up, and found his strength, Lucifer gets to his feet and trudges to the now silent mobile.

Swiping a finger across the screen to bring up recent calls. It was a missed call from Chloe. He taps the number to make an immediate call-back. After a few echoing rings came her voice on the other end.

"Lucifer" she began. Sounding as though she was startled. He takes a seat at the bed's edge whilst still having her on the line in attempt to lull his fickle stomach. Free hand with fingers gracing the tiny 3 month swell. Then came her voice again.

"I saw the image with your note on the table… and yes, it did bring that smile back"

A warm calm washes over him. Small smile breaking as lungs let out a previously held breath.

"Splendid news, Detective"

* * *

It all seemed so sudden. As if someone had flicked a light switch. The Devil was now at 26 weeks and nearly at the tail-end of his second trimester. Whomever coined this was the "honeymoon period" was full of shite.

The morning (and afternoon) sickness had finally abated. However, it felt as though his spine was repeatedly stomped on by metal cleated shoes. Roller coaster emotions and still, nasty occasional heartburn flare-ups.

Lately Lucifer had found he'd developed a penchant for _Red Hots_ candies. Yes, yes.. he was aware of what a glaring, ironic stereotype this was. Whilst checking the phone and, of course, sucking on the cinnamon candies until devoid of flavor. His daughter decided to stir.

No longer a tiny swell. He brushes a hand over the more pronounced _"baby bump"_. Figuring there was only about 5 weeks left until the "beer gut" line lost its validity. Particularly regarding the regulars of Lux.

Although these were not full blown jabs and movement. It still was enough to grab his attention. Perhaps she wasn't as fond of the small red sweets as her father was. He sets the phone down with a bit of a chuckle.

"You are certainly the Devil's daughter, poppet".


	12. XII

A break in the case, no one ever thought they would see. It was the peculiar location, however, that was most unforeseen. An event known as FurCon taking place in San Jose. Also taking into consideration, poor Lucifer was now at 35 weeks.

Certainly not in any mood to be walking any great lengths nor dealing with freaks in fur suits. His daughter treating his insides like her own personal play things.

Digging deeper into Linda's patient base brought to light a man similar to that of Neal Ward. They had missed this in the initial investigation. David Brayer, like Ward, had violent thought patterns. What made this standout more than the usual delusional fair, was his apparent obsession with Linda.

The Devil's attempts to try and calm his child proved fruitless. Feet and ankles aching and swollen. Disarray of hormones and his pummeled bladder on suicide watch.

All he wanted was to relax in the penthouse's indoor hot tub, a glass of merlot with the Silent Hill soundtrack on low.

However of course, taking the whole baby factor into equation. Two of the three options were unfortunately, out of the question. Chloe could tell the poor Devil was running on fumes. Easing himself into the passenger side of the cruiser, expression very much exhausted.

"You sure you're even up for this?

She asks sympathetically, as her eyes follow his motions. Black dress shirt taut, and what she could've sworn was movement from beneath the silk fabric. Bringing a hand up to try and stifle a yawn. He felt as though any remaining energy was sucked dry.

"Our killer is still out there, Detective. My daughter without a mother. I'm not resting 'till he's caught"

However, this was no brief, leisurely drive. It was several hours, but the San Jose department was briefed of their arrival. Namely if things were to go awry, they would have backup.

Taking note of his obvious discomfort. Every so often trying to adjust the waistline of his pants, she hesitantly proposes larger clothes to accommodate. The Devil's brow shoots up, as if someone caught him in a confessional.

"Sadly, dear… I'm afraid Armani doesn't carry Saternity clothing. Believe me, I've checked"

She quickly picked up on this clever quip. A hearty chuckle escapes, causing her to damn near forget she was at the wheel, momentarily. The two exchange small smiles as the sound of the radio droned on.

After what seemed like an eternity on the road, they finally had arrived. The place was swarming with furry suit clad, socially awkward basement dwellers. As if being nearly nine months pregnant wasn't enough of inconvenience.

Being subjected to a gaggle of these freaks was the cherry on top. Weaving their way between blue, cartoonish foxes and what looked to be some mutant dog/lion hybrids.

They were stopped by some self-appointed authoritarian. Pudgy and donning a lanyard, suffice to say he was anything but threatening.

"I'm sorry, folks…but you can't proceed from this point"

He informs them, whilst holding up the palm of his hand. A certain smarmy expression gracing his punch-able face. Chloe snickers faintly at this, before reaching for her badge and displaying it as prominently as he did his palm.

"I believe we can…now if you'll excuse us, so we can do our job"

Quickly his tune changed. Her forthrightness, only turning Lucifer more on. Then again, it didn't take much.

Hell, just last week he was aroused by an Arby's commercial. Taking the sensible route. He allowed the Detective and consultant through without issue.

The building was massive. Trying to find Brayer in this virgin chaos was like a needle in a haystack. Synthpop playing overhead. The Devil's daughter deciding daddy didn't have enough on his plate as is, and, once again, becoming restless. This causes him to stop in his tracks.

"You okay?"

Came her calming voice, upon noticing his immediate slightly distressed state. He waves her off.

"Fine…however, my bladder isn't. If you'll excuse me for a skosh, Detective"

He responds. Irritation bordering his words. Now a whole new obstacle of finding a restroom to contend with. As he disappeared into the mass, she was having a mental screaming session.

She waits. Glancing around at the booths and vast array of different comedic characters. Suddenly, is approached by, what can only be described as a Lisa Frank vomited snow leopard and wide eyed pit-bull on steroids.

"Can I help you two?"

She asks. All the while trying to keep things professional and fight to keep the hysterics at bay.

"Nah.. We just noticed you seem a little underdressed for this type of thing"

Chimed the leopard. It was then that something inexplicable flooded throughout. Robbing her of focusing on anything else. She eyes the character, charily. Biting her bottom lip briefly before speaking.

"You two wouldn't happen to know of a David Brayer.. Would you?"

Both seemed to have peered at the ground before the leopard finally answered.

"I'm David.. Who’s asking?"

Not wasting any time, she again, produces the piece of metal.

"L.A. PD… that's whose asking"

Almost immediately, Brayer attempted to flee. But as one could imagine. This was not easy to achieve in a nearly 30 lb. costume. Just as she had him pinned to the ground, Lucifer returns with a large soda in hand.

"Damn…I'm gone for only ten minutes and already you're engaging in furry three-ways".


	13. XIII

"Get the Hell off me!"

David snarled. Head of the costume now cast aside thanks in part to the jarring tackle. Some had stopped to look, whilst others remained completely oblivious. Chloe gets to her feet, adjusting her motorcycle crop jacket and disheveled hair.

"Mind explaining why you attempted to flee?"

Her harsh tone cut like a hot knife through butter. He brushes the suit off a bit before answering. Lucifer simply taking in the show, absentmindedly, with the straw in his closed lips, drawing in a steady stream of cherry cola. His daughter finally pacified, for the moment at least.

"We're investigating the murder of therapist Linda Martin, and have reason to believe you're connected"

She pressed on, before he even had a chance to answer. However his expression was unwavering.

"Look, I was scared..alright?!..I guess the fight or flight kicked in… tends to happen when you're randomly tackled by a cop.. and as far as the therapist, as sad as that is, I haven't seen her in at least 2 years. I had nothing to do with _this_ "

Motioning with his hands towards the end for emphasis. Lucifer glances over at Chloe. Her expression a mix of defeat and exhaustion. He lightly thrusts the cup in her hand.

"Allow me, Detective. I'm fluent in douchenese"

She cracked a small smile. Trying not to laugh, as the Devil took over grilling duties. To him, this guy stuck out like a nun in a brothel. Thick mustache, somewhat short, dark hair. Did not look the part at all.

"Tell me, Furaldo.. What is it you desire?"

Almost instantaneously it seemed the young man slipped into a trance. The pit-bull costumed friend remained silent. Lucifer wasn't sure if this was out of shock or fear.

"I..I desire…" he choked. The Devil nodding lightly in accordance with a wicked grin.

"Yes..go on" figuratively prodding him to continue.

"Well, it's a little embarrassing, but…I want to make a line of intimates for furries"

The color almost immediately drained from the Devil's face. The malevolent grin now replaced by revulsion. Turning to Chloe, whom also was obviously perturbed upon hearing of this "business venture".

"He's not our guy"

He mutters to the Detective. She nods her head in agreement, whilst handing his drink back. This was certainly a disheartening blow, every possible lead thus far just leading them into a dead-end. Brayer however, would remain in the department's system since he was under investigation. Regardless of him being un-involved in the case. Only thing left was their interminable drive back to LA. Empty-handed and at wits end with everything.

"Any luck?"

Dan inquires, spotting Chloe as she made her way to her office. She lets out a sigh and brushes back a few strands of dark blonde hair from her face. Finally settled into her desk chair.

" _Pfft.._ I'd be lying if I said yes, unless you count involvement with Martin from over two years ago to be relevant".

Her ex shakes his head. Seemed he too, was becoming apathetic towards the cruel runabout the case had morphed into.

"Damn, that's a shame."

He laments. Just then Lucifer appears, much to the displeasure of Det. Espinoza. He eyes the Devil harshly, and was just about to leave until he unexpectedly let out a low chuckle.

" So Lucifer, how's that playboy lifestyle now?..I don't think '62 Corvette convertibles are very accommodating concerning car seats".

"Dan!"

Chloe snaps, embarrassed for Lucifer. Her short fuse reaching its limits with her ex's juvenile and prickish antics. She knew, however, the Devil wasn't going to take his shit laying down. Glancing over to see him break into an impish smirk, preceded by a hearty laugh.

"Oh, Douche..how little you know. Almost nine months and the penthouse looking ever the more like a bunny ranch. You're more than welcome to peruse my _not-so-little black book_ if you'd like"

Chloe tries stifling a light chuckle. Dan looking as though he was ready to cold-cock someone. It was evident he was one-upped by his own smartass game and that didn't settle well with him. An exchange of venomous glances before he left the office, without a word.

"Well, that was interesting"

The Devil piped. Smirk reappearing.

Chloe offered to stay awhile longer to look over paperwork. With that, Lucifer said his goodbyes and on his way out. Almost to the main doors when he nearly ran into a petite woman with jet-black hair up in a ponytail, donning blue, latex gloves and a lab coat.

"My word, I'm so sorry"

He uttered sheepishly. She breaks into a small, cute smile. The Devil then taking note of the cross around her neck. Upon this, his upper lip involuntarily curls slightly. Fortunately she hadn't taken notice.

"Hey, it's fine, dude.. I'm Ella Lopez, by the way. The department's new forensic tech".

She explains, extending her gloved hand out to shake. Her demeanor seeming so free spirited, yet, with a underlying edge. He flashes a humble smile, before taking her hand.

"Lucifer Morningstar.. debonair club owner, slash, civilian consultant".

"My my, impressive, Mr. Morningstar. And Lucifer, what an interesting moniker"

Ella stated. He then notices her eyes travel towards his prominent bump. A momentary look of shock and awe grace her face. He figured he should just lay it out, to get it out of the way sooner to avoid prolonged awkwardness.

"Yes.. Interesting, is one way of putting it. Although, I wouldn't say as interesting as the truculent freeloader currently taking up residence". Gesturing to his stomach.

 


	14. XIV

_This chapter is one of the more serious ones. I hope you all enjoy! :D_

* * *

Ella breaks into a light chuckle. The heavy air seeming to lift. It was then she said something that took the Devil a bit aback. Tightening her hold of the files between her body and underarm.

"Hey man, no judgment here"

A brow involuntarily shoots up at her odd, not to mention, equivocal statement.

"What on Dad's green earth are you talking about?"

He questions. A hint of irritation bordering his words. He didn't need any additional factors raising his blood pressure, thank you.

"Well.. it just seems the general consensus surrounding.. _that_..is, well…"

Suddenly his eyes widened. He knew very well where she was going with this. She needed to be cut off at the knees before it went any further.

"Ella, if you're implying what I think you are..the answer is no. This is a..shall I say..a willy-free zone."

This certainly was an effective approach. She simply stared, as if in some sort of trance. Perhaps, too effective. Five awkward seconds pass before she clears her throat.

"Well..that's always a good thing to know, I suppose..um, I hafta get these files to the lab. It was nice meeting you, Lucifer".

She nods with a smile and disappears beyond the corridor. He was attempting to remain positive he didn't completely scare her off. Although something told him it would take a lot more than a knob reference to frighten her.

The day ever so dilatory. After exiting the building, he and Chloe hadn't seen much of each other. Which was fine. She had her life, he had his. They didn't need to spend every waking hour attached like Siamese twins. He was approaching Lux when a man clad all in black caught his attention.

In the distance of the fairly dispersed crowds, walking aimlessly on the sidewalk. Something inexplicable told him to pursue this mysterious figure no sooner had the Devil even attempt chase, or what the added weight would allow. The figure was gone. Bringing a hand up to roughly rub at his face. He blinks harshly before making his way up towards the posh flat.

Becoming more or less a recluse since the pregnancy began. He knew though, as well as others around him, that this isolative behavior wasn't particularly beneficial for him or his daughter.

Try as he might though he couldn't shake what he saw on his way heading towards the club. He took to watching the desk-top pendulum sway to and fro. Perhaps this will put his mind at ease.

Nightfall had eventually blanketed downtown LA. The Devil finally emerging to find, once again, the club was as desolate as the Sahara. Even his demon bartender was uncharacteristically absent.

He eyes the baby grand, in its rightful place, near the bar front. Flicking a switch to illuminate the instrument. The beautiful, rich black reflected not only the light, but the shelf liquor as well.

Against better judgment he settled into the bench. A shot of single malt scotch in hand. Setting the glass atop the piano lid. As if on cue, no sooner had his fingers graced the ivories, his daughter was becoming restless.

He lets out a sigh of annoyance. Striking a few keys to Sinnerman until another robust kick completely breaks his concentration. He growls underneath his breath.

"Goddammit"

He finally curses. Reaching for the glass with a bit of an unsteady hand and takes a sip. The Devil wasn't sure what exactly was washing over him, more unsettling was he didn't care.

More feeble attempts at the song, of course, resulting in relentless disruptions. Without warning, something inside him snapped.

He downed the rest of the whiskey as if it were water. Yelling at nothingness, before hurling the shot glass at the mahogany counter. It exploding into hundreds of tiny shards. Giving the appearance of a myriad of precious diamonds.

Every emotion known to man, all welling up at once. He felt defeated, he was done with this. He let out another brief yell before slamming a fist down on the ivories. Suddenly, his ears pick up the sound of someone entering the front of the club. He turns his attention to the main doors to see Chloe, without so much as a word, slowly approach him.

"Detective"

He gasped weakly. Still not saying anything, she glides across the old, worn bench until she is right by his side. She sees the pain in his eyes, hair disheveled and traces of whiskey on his breath.

"I'm here, Lucifer.. It's okay"

She draws him close. The Devil becoming nothing more than a lifeless form. He crumples into her arms. As if whatever strength was there had abruptly left, and sobs.

 


	15. XV

Lucifer tried rebuilding and pulling himself out of the dark hole he created. Deep, nagging regret to have drank such a hard liquor and breaking down so badly. However, he felt he was improving.

Standing there on the balcony in the mid-morning. Inhaling the slightly salty California air, squinting as beams of sunlight filtered through. He gathered his car keys and headed down to the precinct. The Devil's outfit being very atypical for him.

Clad in an old Sex Pistols tee and jeans, at which, he was shocked still fit, well, the jeans at least. However, on his way over he received quite an unpredictable call from Chloe. The body of then-suspect David Brayer was discovered under the pavilion entrance of a comic book store.

Crime scene scouting the area. His sleek, ebony Corvette pulling up alongside. Noting the flash of Ella's camera as she snapped photos of both the body and scene. Chloe leaning against the cement pillar talking to, what he assumed to be, a witness.

"Oh lovely.. nothing like a mix of rigor mortis and raging pregnancy hormones in the A.M."

He mutters sarcastically whilst approaching the area. He catches Chloe's attention, she excuses herself from the conversation and makes her way towards the Devil. Her eyes seemed tired, although sleep was the last thing on her mind at the moment.

"Thanks for coming out on short notice. This was quite a shock for the department"

She explains, finally reaching him. He nods. Glancing briefly at Brayer's corpse. Whoever did this surely had ties in Linda's murder as well. He could just feel it.

"Yes, well.. It was either mind numbing boredom of this temporary "straight edge" lifestyle or look at a dead body for a bit. Corpsey over there looked more exciting"

"I don't think he shares the same sentiment, Lucifer"

She counters, corners of her mouth giving way to a small smile as she tried not to chuckle at the whole exchange. Ella finishes up and makes her way towards the two.

Her cross necklace appeared more prominently displayed than usual. Her eyes widened as she got closer and the Devil's stomach coming more into view.

"So how's my favorite prince of Darkness and his Joey doing this fine morning?"

She asks in a chipper tone. Both him and Chloe look at her confounded. The forensics tech breaks into slight laughter before explaining, or more-so, speaking with her hands.

"Oh c'mon guys, that's funny.. Tasmanian Devil babies are called Joeys, get it? Lucifer.. Devils?..meh, you guys are no fun".

She jests. Chloe simply smiles to humor her. Lucifer awkwardly chuckles and rubs the back of his neck briefly.

It was cute and all, but the fact he so much as coughed or sneezed triggered incontinence, didn't find the humor in too many things. Suddenly Ella pipes up.

"Um..I hope this isn't too forward, Lucifer, but…may I touch?"

The Devil's brow shot up. He could feel his face flush with both embarrassment and arousal.

He mentally runs through responses: _"Okay Lucifer, you're in a public setting. Don't make an ass of yourself"_.

"Ordinarily, Ms. Lopez, I would say yes. However, I fear the inevitable indecent exposure charges and like to avoid them if possible".

A very confounded expression almost immediately washed over her. Suddenly he hears Chloe audibly sigh from a few feet away. Apparently she was within enough earshot.

"Jesus, Lucifer..she's talking about your stomach. Not * _that_ *."

"Oh"

He exclaims. Much too abashed to utter anything more. He then notices the corner of the Detective's mouth curve into a smirk as she returned to talking with the witness. She may have not wanted to admit it, but he knew she was having a good laugh about it internally.

"So yeah…like Chloe said..is.. that okay?"

Came Ella's almost vacillating inquiry. Well, that killed the awkward, maddening still in the air. He wasn't much of a touchy/feely individual, but he'd make an exception for the forensic tech.

Especially Chloe. He nods an _"okay"._ The Devil couldn't help but smile as she proceeded reaching her hand out to feel the life within. He wasn't too sure how his daughter would react to someone intruding on her _bubble_ , so to speak.

He then feels the warmth of Ella's hand as it presses against the cotton fabric of his shirt. Nothing for several seconds. This was fine by him. As he was at wits' end of having his once perfect stomach, strained and contorted by tiny feet and hands. Suddenly, a generous kick nearly knocked the wind out of him.

"Oh my god!"

She gasps. Her eyes wide, the look of sheer amazement. He winces a bit after the blow. Hand immediately traveling to the area. In all honesty, the Devil could not wait to have his body to himself again. Ungrateful cretin was treading dangerously close to a semi-early eviction notice.

"That's just incredible, Lucifer..and to think, today is Father's Day. This' the first one as a daddy..well, sorta..technically".

She was right, it was. And he hadn't even realized it. As far as his own father went he could care less. But he wasn't his dad, he was going to do right by his daughter. The two smiled warmly as his child, now lazily stir about. He exhales steadily.

"What about your father?"

He questions. Noticing her expression drastically shift. It was obvious he unknowingly entered troubled waters. She nervously shifts her feet, clearing her throat a bit before a response.

"I'm not sure, to be honest…he walked out on my mom when I was only 5. Haven't spoken to him in years".

The Devil's heart sank. With her almost bubbly personality, who would've known what somber, personal secrets dwelled beneath the surface. In very un-Lucifer-like fashion. He embraces her, or more-so, what his stomach would allow. Into a hug.

"Thank you, Lucifer" she whispered.


	16. XVI

_Oooo, things are getting serious. Woo hoo! Chapter 16! Please R &R :)_

* * *

The subsequent death of Brayer, surprisingly enough, didn't lead the department any closer to finding the identity of both, he and Linda's killer. At this point Lucifer was now at 38 weeks. Something as simple as walking was rather difficult at this stage, leaving him practically winded.

Chloe poured over the crime scene and autopsy photos. Just as she had before, they were laid out before her on the dinning room table of her home. A glass of Merlot accompanying it this time.

Of course, it was a bit arduous to even focus whilst contending with Lucifer's melodramatic groans and other discontentment's from the opposite side. She gazes up slowly from the photos and lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Are you just gonna sit there and bitch all night or perhaps, oh..maybe help with all this"

She states while gesturing to the spread. If he wasn't so goddamn miserable he would've retorted with something deliciously malapert. Shifting slightly in his chair, a vain effort to get comfortable. Laying a hand over his massive stomach, only to receive multiple kicks and jabs in return.

"Well Detective, if my center of gravity wasn't in the state it currently is, then yes. Although, that's not the case here, sadly. I can however, be of assistance if you have a surplus of Blue Bell"

Again, he was met with yet another vexed exhale of air. Noting her then take a sip or two from the glass. It was at that moment the Devil realized, his misery hadn't stopped the smartass remark and perhaps he'd taken it a bit too far. After all, at least one of the murders affected more than just him.

Lucifer runs a hand through neatly cropped dark hair, sighing himself before moving the chair beside her. Of course, this only brought about a flurry of taekwondo-like movements from his apparently very malcontent daughter.

"Looks like someone is throwing quite the tantrum"

Chloe comments with a bit of a chuckle, upon noticing his cream colored dress shirt morph into an ocean of rolling waves. The baby only settling down once her poor, exhausted father slumped into his seat. And either it was his imagination, or she had dropped some. By that account it wasn't going to be too much longer.

"Yes, she can be quite the little hellion at times. Takes after her father"

He counters. A smirk pulling at the corners of his mouth. Chloe exchanges a small smile and sets aside some of the clutter to make room on the table.

"Well Linda was a bit of a spitfire, herself. I think it's fair to say your daughter is a perfect mesh of you both"

Just as the last words of her sentence escaped her lips. Something rather enigmatic took hold. Possibly could've been the wine, but given she only drank barely half, this was doubtful.

The Devil's captivating dark eyes gleaming from the small bronze chandelier above. Acting on impulse, Chloe leans in rather swiftly. Her lips meeting his. Catching him off guard.

"My, my, Detective. If this is all it took, perhaps I should look into surrogacy"

His sharp, yet rather perverted witticism was lost on her at that moment. All she could feel was an overwhelming sense of guilt and shame. Had she no self control?

"My god, Lucifer.. I am so, so sorry"

She utters plaintively. Looking as though she were on the verge of tears. Women kissing him and then crying, story of his life he supposed. But she supported him in his time of need.

Time to return the favor. He draws her into his arms, brushing away a few stray strands of dirty blonde hair, seemingly clinging to her face. Gingerly lifting her chin. A passionate kiss washing away the uncertainties. He then smiles.

"I'm not"


	17. XVII

"Lucifer!"

He heard the exuberant shriek of an eight year old child. He turns in his chair, albeit a bit terrified, eyes widened, to see young Trixie Decker bounding towards him. Arms outstretched for an incoming hug.

"Ugh..small human"

The Devil exclaims, patting the child on the head like a meager house pet. Feeling the pressure of her arms at least partially wrapped around him, combined with the weight of the baby. It was nothing short of a miracle he didn't pull an R Kelly.

"What are you doing up this late little miss?"

Inquired Chloe, some bulk behind her tone to let her daughter know she meant business. This seemingly went ignored as the girl continued the embrace. All the elbow grease in the world couldn't wipe that smile off her face.

"I heard you guys talking, and I couldn't sleep so came out"

She comments casually. The Devil finally managing to pry her death grip-like arms from his torso. Of course in doing so, triggers his own child to start becoming restless once again. A _hmm_ escapes Chloe's lips as she arches a brow at her daughter.

"C'mon monkey, its past your bedtime"

She pressed on. At this point becoming fairly vexed her words were just basically white-noise to the young girl. Lucifer takes note and tries his hand to get her to pay attention and listen to her mother's words.

"Okay, now, listen to your mother. Believe me, we wouldn't want her getting angry"

Thinking back on the handful of times he'd done so, with not so pleasant repercussions. He glances briefly over at the Detective who's almost haughty-like smirk was much evident. The little girl sighs, almost as if in defeat.

"Okay, Lucifer"

She spoke, a tone of dismay weighed behind it. She gathers up her American doll that had been cast aside in her haste to the Devil's arms. With that, makes it back to her room without another word.

"Well done, Mr. Morningstar"

Chloe mused. She couldn't get those kind of results even when bribing her with chocolate cake. The two, once again exchanged longing gazes.

There was no denying the duo had chemistry. However, there was that little matter of the divorce not even being finalized yet- that had Chloe shoot down the mere inkling of sex with the civilian consultant.

"Yes, I do seem to have a way with the small creatures…now where were we?"

Came the Devil's idiosyncratic, yet charismatic way with words. Just then she decides to hold up a finger to stop him.

"Lucifer, no…we, we just can't"

His brow shoots up, very much confounded. Why the sudden change of heart? Surely there was something between them. Was he coming on too strongly? Although overanalyzing the unexpected qualm would undoubtedly drive him mad.

"Detective, I don't exactly know what to say…"

His voice almost breaking as he spoke. She kept her attention, it seemed, anywhere but on him. This causes his heart to sink. Their history cemented she wasn't a put-on, however, her actions currently made him second guess.

"I see.."

The final words falling out, stinging as he did so. With that, the Devil was gone. She lifts her head. Doubting and trying her best to keep the hot tears at bay. Glancing back silently at the door.

"I love you, Lucifer.."


	18. XVIII

The following midday was rather awkward, not to mention a tad tense. Mainly consisting of one-word answers and almost judgmental-like glances from Chloe. The Devil began second guessing himself.

Perhaps he was too hasty in confessing his true feelings for the Detective. Then again, she wasn't the most easiest person on the planet to read. He knew deep down there was feelings there, but perhaps she was too hesitant to fully act on them.

His daughter had started becoming restless once again. The Devil receiving a robust kick to his right side. It was so strong he nearly lost his train of thought. His hand travels to the area of the blow. Even making out the faint outline of her foot as she had seemingly just decided to leave it there. He lets out an almost exasperated-like sigh.

"My ribcage is not an ottoman, love"

Laughing softly before lightly prodding her foot to dislodge from its resting place. In doing so, however, he looks up to see Ella. Whom apparently had materialized from out of nowhere. _Damn_ , _was this woman some sort of teleporting sorceress_?!

"Your baby girl being a little Hell-raiser again?"

She quips. Her heart practically exploding from the sheer adorable overload upon seeing this self proclaimed "Lord of the Damned" be so gentle and adoring towards his unborn child.

"Well naturally, Miss Lopez. She does share half of my genetic material"

That captivating yet coy little smirk gracing his lips. Suddenly Detective Douche appears in the corner of his eye. Reducing this little Hallmark moment to nothing more than a suicidal lemming. Dan lifts a palm in front of him.

"Guys, I'm sorry to interrupt..but you may want to see this"

The Devil is now sincerely intrigued. Although if this was one of his little ruses, so help him. Hormones and Hellfire would not be so forgiving. He arches a brow at the Detective.

"Daniel if this' about your bloody puddings. Its in your best interest not to tempt fate and buy in bulk"

Appearing confounded and figuring it was just Lucifer being, well, Lucifer. He shrugs this off. Nevertheless irked by the fact he never could just simply say something without there being an immediate verbal reaction.

"Umm no, no this isn't about the puddings. Just follow me"

Both he and Ella exchange dubious glances before trailing behind Espinoza. They find themselves in a rather sanctioned off section of the precinct.

This room was typically used for further investigating evidence in an ongoing case. Unlike the rest of the building. It seemed this was rather foreign on the concept of adequate lighting. Drafty and overall off-putting. However, this was not a time to quibble over shoddy fixtures and poor insulation.

"You two notice a rather striking similarity between Martin and Brayer's injuries here?"

He inquires, before pointing to the moderately sized, transparent LCD touch screen displayed on the wall. Lucifer studies the two side by side postmortem photos closely. Surely there wasn't anything overlooked. Suddenly he hears Ella exclaim, rather shrilly, to his left.

"Oh my god I can't believe I missed this in the initial invesitgation!..Both stab wounds are the same diameter. Meaning, of course, they came from the same blade!"

She shoots Lucifer a look. Immediately noticing the color is drained from his face. This was a stabbing of the celestial level. The only other person (mortal) to have seen this weapon was her. That is, before it was disposed of. Or so they thought.

"Bloody Hell..it can't be"

The Devil utters. Barely audible. Meanwhile Dan, of course was left in the dark of this newly discovered development. His gaze shifting between the pair. Once again, others taking credit for Douche's discovery. This was hardly a new concept.

"Uh, you two gonna fill me in on this..or are we just gonna stand around admiring the human sashimi?"

Again the duo exchange glances before their eyes meet the Detective's. Another at the photos, for safe measure, then back at him. As if on some perfect harmonic level, they respond in unison.

"Shut up, Douche"

* * *

"No, no, no"

The Devil repeats to himself, the anxiety mounting. Focusing primarily on getting back to the club. Not even bothering with finer details. Or even that his daughter was stirred awake and currently round-housing his insides.

"Lucifer..wait!"

Ella calls out to him. This however fell on deaf ears as he was already halfway out the precinct's enterance at this point. Attempting to phone Lux to no avail. He peers down at his stomach. Hand caressing the more pronounced area where his daughter shifted.

"We've got to warn Maze!"


	19. XIX

The Devil finally made it to Lux. Albeit, fairly winded and heart nearly pounding out of his chest. Seemed the patron numbers were a bit higher this time around. Not bothering to look up from either phone or drink to see their heavily pregnant proprietor making his way towards the bar front.

"Maze..we have a problem"

He uttered. Mind racing and fear setting in that dear old Uriel had seemingly returned to Earth. Maze looks up from what she'd been doing and walks over to the weary Devil. However, no sooner had she done so did both hear almost nefarious-like chuckling from behind them. Both knowing the source, but neither wanting to see it for themselves.

"Well, well, big brother. It's been awhile"

The words dripping with ill intent and a touch of sardonicism. Lucifer shuts his eyes tight. Hoping this was all a bad dream. He then finally musters the valor to turn and face the vengeful angel.

"Why, Uriel.. Here for karaoke night I presume?"

He knew full and well his smartass remark was no failsafe. But what scared him the most, over his own safety, was that of his daughter's. There was no telling what he was plotting. Maze shoots a look in Uriel's direction.

Ready to throw-down if need be. They then take notice of his gaze upon Lucifer's abdomen. Head cocked to the side as if pondering life's biggest mysteries.

"Seems _'Big'_ is an understatement here"

He cracked. That certain conceited air gracing his face. The Devil's hands instinctively and protectively move towards the front of his stomach. Eyes narrowed and unwavering from where the younger angel stood.

"Ah yes! I suppose now is good a time as ever to inform you, you're going to be an uncle. But don't worry, you won't be left in charge of any uncle-y type duties. I'd rather leave my daughter with someone who's not a murderer".

He hears Maze try and stifle her laughter at the Devil's retort. Although his faithful demon could very well fend for herself. She, nor even Lucifer himself, were no match against another celestial being. Despite Uriel's fate previously.

Noticing the angel reach for something in the inside pocket of his dark leather jacket. Lucifer's eyes widen as he tries to usher Mazikeen as quickly as possible out of the club, outside.

This was no simple feat seeing as she was a bullheaded demon that automatically assumed she could handle anything. Little did he know Chloe had been waiting for him. She rushes up to Lucifer to see if everything is okay. He nods accordingly, glancing back to see Uriel is now closing in on him.

"Its fine. Take Maze and stay back!"

He orders the Detective. Bad enough he had to deal with one uncooperative woman, let alone two. She was torn, not wanting to leave him. Especially in his condition. But she finally swallowed her pride, taking Mazikeen and making their way towards the squad car. Standing diligently by in case things came to a head.

"You can't avoid me forever, brother. Although I will admit, still a little cross over our last meeting"

That sickening smirk coupled with the same wicked undertone only heightened the Devil's unease. His eyes almost immediately taking note of the glare from Azrael's blade in Uriel's grasp.

He takes a couple steps back as the angel became ever more nearer. Chloe having to physically have her hands on Maze's shoulders to restrain her as she looked on in uncertainty.

The overwhelming heaviness in the air was unbearable. At this point Uriel was a mere five feet from his brother, before arbitrarily stopping in his tracks. That unsettling smirk returning as he proceeds to tuck the blade back from where it came.

"You know, brother… It just dawned on me. Bullets are faster than blades"

Within the blink of an eye the angel had produced a double-action revolver from seemingly out of nowhere. Moments with Chloe, his daughter, Maze, everything flashes before his eyes. He hears the eerily familiar cock of the firearm.

Chloe cries his name in sheer panic. Then, a miracle happened. The moment the bullet left the chamber, time had come to a standstill. And there, like an unworldly shield, was Amenadiel. Truly living up to his designation of an Angel.


	20. XX

_Final chapter. I decided on the name as a homage to Linda. I hope you all enjoy!_

* * *

Lucifer stood there in awe. Still slightly mixed with fear. He and his daughter were saved. Suddenly, he noticed a disturbance in the time halt. Within the blink of an eye, the bullet regained its original, balanced state.

Sending the slug right into Amenadiel's right shoulder/chest area. Cries erupt from both Maze and Chloe as the massive angel crumbles to the ground. At this point the Devil was out for blood. The younger angel had already died once. He wasn't going to cheat it again. Rage building and eyes liken to a lake of fire, he was to have Uriel's head.

"You bastard!"

Lucifer screamed. Tunnel vision setting in. Pregnant or not, he was determined to stop this vile excuse for a "celestial" being at all costs. Maze rushes over to a wounded Amenadiel and works quickly to tend to the bullet site. With all the strength the Devil could muster, he lunges for Uriel, like a rabid dog.

Successfully tackling him to the ground. He figured having the extra weight of the baby would, in general, overpower his killer brother. However, what he didn't factor in was that his pregnancy also made him slower to react.

The Devil was so preoccupied with his own thoughts and fears of possibly (and inadvertently) injuring his daughter that he had not realized Uriel had soon gained leverage and was now on top of him, making it impossible to fight back. That unnerving smirk reappearing.

"Well well, Lucy…looks like I have the upper hand this time". He speaks in that malign tone. Waving the gun to-and-fro slowly as if it were a toy.

"It's a shame, really…and I was sooo looking forward to being an uncle, too"

The statement drowning in sarcasm. He hears yet another click of the firearm. Uriel brings the barrel right to his brother's forehead. This was it, he was surely going to die.

He grits his teeth and forcefully shuts his eyes for the inevitable. Suddenly, he hears a _pop_. Uriel, with a bullet to the head, collapses over the Devil in a now powerless heap.

Chloe standing a mere five feet away. Trembling slightly, with the look of shock plastered across her face. The faint trail of smoke from her freshly fired gun. A stream of crimson red blood streamed from the bullet hole, staining Lucifer's dress shirt. He shoves the body off him and makes his way as quickly as he could to her.

"Are you alright, Detective?"

He asks. Laying a comforting hand on her shoulder. She lightly nods her head without a word. Both still very concerned for Amendiel. Rushing to where he sat. The Demon bartender did quite the impressive job of tending to the wound. Still sore, and a little groggy. But he had evaded what Uriel could not.

"Brother, you saved my life!"

Lucifer exclaims, cupping the angel's face. Almost exuberant but shock still having a deathgrip on him. Amendiel gives a small smile and winces slightly trying to readjust how he had been sitting. This, of course, results in Maze scolding him for lifting his shoulder.

"Of course, I couldn't let anything happen to my niece"

He replies somewhat weakly. Lucifer couldn't help but feel a rush of emotion and smile proudly towards his lifesaving brother. It was at that moment, something horrific gripped his abdomen and coursed through his body. He involuntarily finds his hands on his knees, back arched. As the pain mercilessly flooded through him. Then it happened, his water broke.

"No, no..it's too early!"

He plaintively yells. His eyes are wide in horror. He feared the worst. She wasn't due for another 2 weeks. Suddenly all attention shifted to him. This only exacerbating his anxiety and fear.

A thousand questions thrown at him at once. But he just concentrated on breathing. His daughter's movement becoming almost crippling and the oncoming contraction, excruciating. He feels Chloe's hands on his back.

"Lucifer!.. We need to get you to a hospital!"

Her words tumbling out in a haste panic. All he wanted was to be left alone. No hospitals, no angels, no demons, no one. He just wanted his space. Only primarily focusing on the task at hand. Bringing his daughter into this world, safely. He tells the trio to leave him be. They were understandably fretful, but complied. Lucifer found a far corner to concentrate.

Another contraction hit the poor Devil like a freight train. He braced himself against the wall behind him. Remembering to breathe. Attempting to resume concentration. Suddenly, a blinding white beam of light shun down. Causing Lucifer to squint his eyes at the intensity of it. Vibrant white wings sporadically spring to life from his back.

Everyone looks on in both awe and confusion. But none more than Chloe. " _Well all be damned, he was telling the truth_ ". She says to herself, almost silently. These same, beautiful wings exaggeratively shroud the Devil's midsection. It seemed like time lagged on forever. A sharp cry pierced the sky. The sounds of a newborn.

The light dimmed into nothingness and bold wings retract to reveal Lucifer, cradling his newborn daughter in his arms. She was beautiful, dark blonde hair still plastered to her tiny head. Her face like a cherub, scrunching up at the sights and sounds surrounding her.

"My baby girl"

He whispers to her softly. She peers up at him with deep brown eyes. Certainly taking after her daddy's good looks. Chloe soon joins them. Carrying with her, her LAPD jacket to bundle the baby in.

"She's beautiful, Lucifer"

She spoke. Knelting down to help him swaddle her. The baby lets out a cry once again, tiny little fingers outstretched. The couple smile down at her. At this time it was a balmy night in Los Angeles. The Devil finally finding his strength to get up and walk. He excuses himself from Chloe, but not before she pecks him on the cheek.

Still keeping her close to his chest, he makes his way inside Lux. Up to the penthouse, leading out on the balcony. He gently strokes the fair bits of hair back, causing her to fuss once again. He smiles and starts humming along to Sinnerman. He lets out a light chuckle and says.

"You know, you always put up such a fuss anytime daddy played that" He inhales the balmy Cali air. Rocking her gently.

"For my whole life. I thought chasing after meaningless things gave me purpose. Not realizing there was a void…you closed that void. I love you, Adalynn Morningstar".

 


End file.
